Three Confessions, One Happy Day
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: There are three stories and it took me a long time to finish these. Just like the title says. I just hope the story is good. Pairings are RoyXPeach, LinkXSamus, and MarthXZelda. Tell me what you think...
1. An accidental Trip Causes A kiss?

An Accidental Trip Cause a Kiss? (First Couple out of Three)

The Smash Mansion was really quiet these days and it was Spring. So it was really warm outside, some smashers had gone swimming, some smashers went to do business, so no one was really in the Smash Mansion but Roy and Peach.

"Oh man, it's hot again today... when is spring going to be over?" said Roy.

"Now, now Roy. You should enjoy Spring. Summer is really hot and then Autumn will get cooler and Winter is cold. You should enjoy the weather while you can," said Princess Peach.

"Where's Mario and Luigi?" the red haired boy questioned.

"They went to go with play Yoshi, Pikachu and Jigglypuff," said Peach.

"Oh is that so? Well they should be here with you so you won't be kidnapped by Bowser again. I'll tell you now, if you get kidnapped or should I say "Princess napped" by Bowser again, I'm not gonna help you," said Roy.

"Don't worry, I'll hit him with my frying pan. It usually doesn't fail when I hit him on the head with it," said Peach as she smiled.

"Oh I was just kidding. Why does he like you anyways? Is it because you're popular with Mario?" said Roy.

"No," said Peach.

"Is it because no one else saves you besides Mario?" said Roy.

"No," said Peach.

"Is it because you're beautiful, Peach?" said the red headed boy as he looked at her seriously.

Roy has loved Peach for a long time now. Whoever made fun of her, would meet his blade with flames on it. No matter who it was, even if it was Mario. He didn't care if Peach didn't like him, as long he was close to her, then it was okay to love her. He was always protective of Peach and would never leave her side unless she told him too. But sometimes... Peach was a bit dense to notice his feelings which was a bit hard on Roy.

"I don't know Roy. Whether or not Bowser likes me, maybe he wants to kidnap me because he was told to," said the blonde haired Princess.

Roy harshly grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"Because he was told to?! Peach, Bowser is the main boss of the whole entire Mario series!! He kidnaps you because he was told to?! Do you not notice that YOU are a Princess not a play toy?!" shouted Roy.

"What is wrong with you Roy? Why are you so angry all of a sudden? Is it because you got rejected by the girl you loved?" said Princess Peach.

He paused. He remembered not too long ago, he told Peach that.

_Flashback_

Roy was sitting down in a chair, thinking really hard.

_I have to tell her soon! But how? She's so beautiful that I get so nervous and my body tenses up! Come on Roy, just calm down. The next time you see her, YOU will confess! thought Roy._

"Roy, what are you doing?" questioned a person.

Roy looked and saw it was Peach. His body was already tensing up and he was getting nervous.

"H-Hello Princess," said Roy.

"I told you to stop calling me Princess, Roy. It's Peach, now what's the matter?" said Peach.

"Well, I've fallen for a girl but I don't know how to tell her I like her. I'm afraid she'll reject me," said Roy.

"Well who is it? Give me a description of the person you like," said Peach.

"She's blonde, has pretty blue eyes, and she's really beautiful. Whenever I'm by her, my body tenses up and I want to confess her but I'm too nervous too," said Roy.

"I know who it is!" said Peach.

Roy was surprised. _Did she find out already that it's her? thought Roy._

"It's Samus! Yep, don't worry I'll help you!" said Peach.

_Samus? NO! The girl I've fallen with is YOU, Peach! thought Roy._

"Samus is really pretty and she is blonde and has blue eyes! It fits! Don't worry Roy! Your confession will be out soon!" said Peach happily and then smiled at Roy.

Roy blushed, seeing that smile always made him blush peachy.

"Y-Yeah..." said Roy quietly.

_End of Flashback_

"Roy are you mad because Samus rejected you?" said Peach worriedly.

"No, I'm mad because you're wrong. I didn't fall for Samus, Peach... I-I-I" said Roy.

_Come on, spill it Roy!! This is your chance! Come on or else you'll pay the consequences. Stay calm... thought Roy._

"I'm mad because the person you thought I have fallen with was Samus. Peach, it wasn't Samus... It was... you. I've been jealous of Mario and Bowser because they are the characters you are the close most while I'm here and nothing is happening.I have loved you ever since you came in Melee, ever since Brawl came out, I haven't gotten the chance to see you as much and I really miss you when you're gone. I didn't make it to Brawl and that makes me sad that I'm not there to see your beautiful, smiling face," said Roy.

Peach was surprised. Not only did she think of the situation, she heard words of a true man who loved her a lot. Not even Mario said this to her and her heart started to beat fast.

Roy moved out of the way and walked off.

"I'm sorry if I was mean to you Princess Peach, please forgive me," said Roy, he took a couple of steps forward.

"Wait, Roy!" said Peach.

Unfortunately Peach "accidentally" tripped over a rock and fell on top of Roy as he caught her and landed on his back.

"Are you okay, Peach?" said Roy.

"Yeah, thank you," said Peach. She smiled at him.

And again Roy blushed at the wonderful smile. He wanted to, he had too. His head was lifted up to Peach's face. His soft lips connected to Peach's lips. Peach enjoyed the kiss Roy gave her and she loved it.


	2. Kiss is the cure to Sickness

Kiss is the Cure to Sickness (Second Couple out of Three)

Link/Samus

It was a pleasent day for swimming. Both Samus and Link went to their swimming spot where everybody was. Lucas was there playing in the sand with Squirtle. Ness was trying to play a prank and used PK Thunder. Everyone else was having fun.

"Link! Over here!" exclaimed Samus.

_I don't know why I even came here. I hate swimming... thought Link_.

But he only came swimming because he wanted to see his beloved Samus. Link loved Samus for a while since the very first Smash Bros game and she was like a Goddess. She was strong and she's not that mean. She looks tough but she's a really nice person. Her blonde whip like hair, her shining face, her smile, Link couldn't believe that was the same Samus in the Metroid series. Strong, yet gentle like the wind.

"Link, what's wrong? Do you not like swimming?" said Samus.

"It's not that, Samus. I don't like the sun," said Link.

"That's why there's swimming Link. When it's hot, we swim to cool off," said Samus.

_The only thing that could cool me off is your beauty Samus, you get more beautiful every day, thought Link._

"You're right, let's go to the pool," said Link.

Samus smiled at Link. She was happy all the time when she was around Link. They always talked about things when they in the first game of Smash Bros. They were happy when they made it through Brawl. She would tell Link everything but one thing. Whenever she would talk to the girls about love, Samus would completely ignore that subject. She knew her love for Link was strong, but knew she would get laughed if she ever told him, so she became really silent about it.

"Link you should swim more often... you do in the Legend of Zelda series..." said Samus.

"I don't think so. I really don't like swimming," said Link, looking at the water.

"If you don't like swimming, why did you go?" said Samus.

"Because... because..." said Link.

"Samus! Could you come over here for a second!" said Nana and Popo.

"Okay! Tell me later okay?" said Samus.

"Sure..." said Link.

Samus walked to Nana and Popo. They both needed up setting up the umbrella for shade.

"Oh you just need to open it that's it Nana," said Samus.

"Thank you Samus! Popo come help me open this!" said Nana.

"Okay Nana," said Popo.

Samus smiled and then thought about something, _What if he does love me? What if he doesn't? I don't know what to do, thought Samus_

"Samus, I'm going back!" said Link.

"I'll go with you. I'm done swimming!" said Samus. She followed Link.

"Hey Link, good luck!!" yelled Ike.

Link blushed and yelled back "Shut up!!"

Samus was confused for a moment. _Good luck? What do they mean? Unless... no, Link wouldn't like me. He would only see me as a friends. He is in love with Zelda. She's so pretty, I'm jealous... thought Samus._

Link felt a little woozy. _Maybe it's just the sun... thought Link._ Link wasn't feeling too good, his head started to hurt and he stumbled a little.Then he suddenly fell down.

"Link?! What's wrong? Are you okay?! Answer me Link!!" shouted Samus worridly.

A few hours later...

Link woke up. Confused and alert, he wanted to see Samus to see if she was okay.

"Link. You must rest. Don't worry you'll be okay by tomorrow, now you must rest," said Zelda.

"Zelda, where's Samus? Is she okay?" said Link.

"Yes, yes. She's fine. She was worried about you. You should be more careful now, its not safe to stay in the sun too long, you'll get heat exhausten and that's dangerous," said Zelda.

Knock, Knock...

"Yes, come in," said Zelda.

"Hello? Zelda, may I speak with Link?" said Samus.

"Of course Samus. He'll be fine by tomorrow, do not worry," said th Hylian Princess. Zelda walked away and closed the door.

"You had me scared there Link... don't do that again. You're a bit heavy too," said Samus.

He blushed, "Is that so?" said Link. _I'm in here with Samus... should I confess? What if she likes someone else, thought Link._

"Ummm Link... there's something I wanted to tell you but I've been afraid..." said Samus.

"What is it?" said Link. _This is it, Samus knows my feelings..._

"Ummm... do you like... onigiri (riceballs)?" said Samus.

_Onigiri? _"Uhhh yeah I do," said Link.

"Oh good, I made some and I think I made too much, would you like some to make you feel better?" said Samus.

Link Smiled. "Sure, why not?" said Link, he smiled.

They both ate riceballs and talked how they nervous they were in the very first game.

"Say Samus... you know anything about love?" said Link.

Samus got quiet.

"I've fallen for this girl but I'm afraid she won't like me because she might like someone else... so you think I should tell her how I feel?" said Link.

_Link... has fallen for a girl, thought Samus. _"Yeah you should..." said Samus.

"Okay. Hey Samus, could you come over here for a second?" said Link.

She walked up and went next to Link. Link grabbed her hand and kissed Samus on the lips. It took a minute or so before they broke apart.

"I love you. Ever since the very first day we were best friends, I've loved you and I've never stopped this feeling, its amazing how a woman like you, can be very strong. That day when we became friends, I didn't see you as a friend but a goddess," said Link.

Samus was surprised by the way Link said all of that, she blushed and looked away for a while.

"Is that so? Link, I love you too. I was afraid you wouldn't like me and I thought you were in love with Zelda." said Samus.

"Why would you think that?" said Link, he sat up from the bed.

"Well your in every game with her and she's so pretty..." said Samus.

"Samus, Zelda and I are only friends. There's no one else I love more but you," said Link.

"Oh Link..." said Samus.

Then she kissed Link again, the cure to a sickness... is a pure kiss.


	3. Under the Starry Skies

Under the Starry Skies (Third couple out of three)

Marth/Zelda

The day was ending. People were already talking about how Peach and Roy got together and how Samus and Link got together that same day. Gossip went around the Smash Mansion and Crazy Hand was laughing about the Smash characters can love and he just laughed so hard. Master hand didn't seem to mind the couples, as long they don't slack off then it would be good.

Zelda was in her room thinking about the couples and how lucky they were to be in love. She wanted something too but she didn't know what it was and it frustrated her. She wanted to find what she was looking for until then she couldn't find it... but did remember the time she had received a red rose in her room.

_Flashback_

There was a red rose in a glass skinny vase. It was beautiful and it had a note that said, "My Lady, You Are As Beautiful As This Red Rose," and it wasn't signed. Zelda was surprised by how someone left her a beautiful rose.

She went by the rose and smelled the beautiful fragrance.

"It's so beautiful. Red Roses are my favorite, but who left them here for me?" said Zelda to herself.

_End of Flashback_

Every now and then, Zelda kept receiving roses in her room. The last note said, "Meet me tonight under the Starry Skies on the roof and wear the blue dress you wore before, you were beautiful in it," Zelda had no idea to either be freaked out that she had a stalker or to be meet him tonight. She wanted to meet him yes, but did she really?

Zelda walked around the hallway and saw Marth, the blue haired prince.

"Hello Marth. How are you today?" said Zelda.

"I'm okay. Reading a new book that Fox suggested to me. So how's your mystery coming along?" said Marth.

"It's hard. I don't know who it is and it's making me excited. I can't wait until tonight to finally meet him," said Zelda.

"Is that so? Well I hope it goes well Princess Zelda. I'll see you later perhaps?" said Marth.

Zelda nodded. Zelda was still suspecting who it was. It could be Ike, but Ike was a loud mouth and a HUGE gossiper so there's no way. It could be Fox, He was fast but fast enough to write this handrawing? Who could it be? This was a bit frustrating but deep down inside, Zelda loved mysteries.

She walked around the Smash Mansion and saw the two couples.

"Zelda, hello," said both couples.

"Hello Peach, Roy, Link, Samus. How are you today?" said Zelda.

"It's been great for us. Roy and I are going to see the new movie "A Walk To Remember" I heard it was a sad movie," said Peach.

"Yeah, Peach wanted to see it I decided to go with her. It shouldn't be that bad. Don't wory, if anyone tries to kidnap you, they'll meet my sword," said Roy.

"Oh Roy, You're so sweet!" said Peach as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"And you?" said Zelda.

"Well Link and I are suppose to go to a carnival. I heard the cotton candy was delicious," said Samus.

"This'll be our first date and I'll be looking forward to it," said Link.

"Yeah" said Samus as she blushed.

"Well I'm going outside. You have fun now," said Zelda.

"Good luck on your mystery Zelda," said everyone.

Zelda went outside and saw Pikachu. She went by Pikachu and decided to talk to him.

"Hello Pikachu, are you well?" said Zelda.

"Hi Zelda! I'm looking for Pichu. He's somewhere around here. By the way, I heard you were on a mystery. I know who the person is but I can't tell you or else it'll ruin the huge surprise. Sorry Princess Zelda," said the lightning bolted tailed pokemon.

"Here I am Pikachu!!" said Pichu. He jumped on Pikachu.

"Oh well I lost this time. Pichu, remember I have to find you, not show yourself to me!" said Pikachu.

"I'm sorry Pikachu. I'll go and hide again! Hello Princess Zelda," said Pichu. He ran off and hid again.

"Pikachu, how long have you know Pichu?" said Zelda.

"Hmmmmm... Since Master Hand introduced us. Pichu and I are like brothers! We have so much fun together," said Pikachu.

"Oh is that so?" said Zelda.

"Yeah. Well I have to go and find Pichu now, it was nice talking to you Princess Zelda. Let's talk again tomorrow!" said Pikachu.

Pikachu happily ran off. Zelda thought to herself... _Master Hand, huh... hmmmmm... oh well things don't change. I can't wait until tonight... _

_Later that night..._

Zelda wore her blue dress like she was suppose too and went up the stairs that lead to the roof. Once she was there, no one was there on the roof. She sat down on the roof.

"What a beautiful sky tonight..." said Zelda.

"My lady..." said a voice.

The Hylian Princess was shocked to see the person whom she was to meet.

"Marth, why are you-"

"Please Princess, allow me to explain. Link does not deserve you, he has Samus now and you have no one. Let me be the one to be with you," said the blue haired prince.

He walked closer to Zelda.

"Your wonderful fighting style, your incredibly soft brown hair, your luminous eyes and your beauty, its so perfect for me. I loved you from the beginning I saw you. How they changed you in Brawl and Twilight Princess, its wonderful. They made you more beautiful and stunning," said Marth.

He was in front of Zelda and grabbed a little of her hair. "No wonder you're a Princess, because you are too beautiful and wonderful. Link doesn't deserve you," said Marth as he kissed Zelda hair lightly.

Zelda blushed lightly seeing how Marth was treating her like a real Princess. Link never did that to her, he always protected her but never treated her like a Princess. Her heart pounded and skipped a beat.

_What's this feeling? I feel happy but more than that... I feel like I'm being... loved by a man who loves me... thought Zelda._

Marth and Zelda looked up to the Starry Sky. The stars sparkled and twinkled so brightly. Zelda was happy and so was Marth, seeing the Princess he wanted to see. Marth was so glad he confess to his love. Marth brought Zelda into a small kiss, they both enjoyed it and Zelda found what she was looking for... love...


End file.
